In recent years stereo sound systems have become increasingly popular as home entertainment devices. Such systems typically may include an amplifier, tape player, record player or turntable, and speakers. The stereo components may be in the form of separate units or they may be included in a single cabinet. Turntables are particularly sensitive to vibrations and are preferably placed in a steady, vibration free location. Stereo components are also the object of curious youngsters' attention and are best placed in a location which is secure from young fingers. Home bars have also become popular, however, the combination of a bar and stereo system in one unit has not been practical since activity around a bar would generally result in jolts to the stereo system.